Something Different
by ArashiUchiha1
Summary: A young man recalls his past with Naruto and Sakura. Although his past quickly catches up to him OCxSakura pairing, Rating may change. Please Review.


Something Different

Chapter 1: The Past

_ "__In the past there were various suggestions in the framework of what was happening. The movement into the district, the carefullness around the Clan, but no-one thought of a peaceful man having to become a scapegoat of the two things that he loved". _A young Uchiha that stands about 5ft 10in, with a lean muscular body walks through a forest with the infamous black cloak with red clouds, meaning that he is a member of the S-ranked criminal organisation of S-rank Missing-nin called Akatsuki (; Literally meaning "Dawn" or "Daybreak"). Most of his body is abscured by the cloak at other times, he would unbutton the top half of his cloak and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve., it was revealed that he wore similar clothes to that of the rest of the Akatsuki underneath it consisting of a blue v-neck T-shirt (where as most other Akatsuki members wore a sleeveless shirt) and blue pants with a body mesh under the T-shirt. Like almost all members of Akatsuki, he wore the headband of his home village with a horizontal line gouged through it to symbolise his broken ties with the village. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red in colour and bears the kanji for Vermilion (,shu). Like some of the others he wears the headband of his abandoned village crossing out their symbol showing no ties anymore, but thats the thing of his past...he doesnt have a village anymore.

When I was born in Konohagakure, my father, at the time died in the Kyuubi Attack, he died in my arms causing my Sharingan to prematurly awaken. Upon becoming an orphan he was taken in by the other Clanmembers. He lived in a large home with newfound siblings, Sasuke, and Itachi. Still in the Academy, I was one grade under Sasuke, so I always watched him to get insight for the future. When turning six I surprised Fugaku by preforming the Great Fireball Jutsu with only two handseals quickly showing my profound skills in the Fire Release. While in the Academy I showed great interest in Taijutsu, so instead of practicing kunai, shuriken, or other prowess I trained hard in Taijutsu to achieve great speed and strength surprising most of his classmates, including Iruka. It only took me a few months graduating along with Sasuke instead of with his class.

After the Uchiha Massacre, I was horrified, practically reliving father's death again. Unlike Sasuke who awakened his Sharingan at that point, I awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan, upon rushing from the house and seeing the dead bodies of the clan (excluding Sasuke), then loosing control of his emotions, causing him to awaken his Susanoo, which first solified itself with its ribcage around my body before becoming complete, the dark blue and black arura around me scared and alerted the whole village. The Susanoo looming over buildings, but only crushing the ones at the Uchiha District. After a few terrorfying moments for the Villagers, my Susanoo faded and falling unconcious for three days.

While training with his sensei, I uncovered my second nature element, Wind. Knowing that Wind is weak against fire, (like Yamato with Wood Release) I focused Wind Chakra into my right hand and Fire Chakra into my left hand when preforming the reacurring Fire Techniques making the techniques even stronger than normal Fire Techniques. Since being very talented with Taijutsu, when I got into one of the final rounds of the Chuunin Exams, my sensei surpised him by giving him Chakra Blades (like Asuma Sarutobi).

Since the Exams were interupted by Orochimaru seeking "revenge" against the leaf, nobody ever made it into the Chuunin ranks. After hearing that Sasuke has left Konohagakure and when I returned from a mission I heard of a group of ninjas; Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, and Neji went to retrieve him, I thanked them for their help. Things went their own for a few years, introducing myself as Sasuke's brother, and smirked like him when Sakura commented on their close resemblance, spending a few moments with Sakura easing her of guilt for not saving Sasuke, by stating that "Even I wouldn't have been able to stop him".

When Naruto arrived again from his two year training with Jiraiya, he was first shown having some Dango by himself. His appearance has changed since Part I, his hair has parted and became dark almost similar to Itachi's, his skin has grow darker but his face has still remained childlike even growing taller and when the sharingan was activated his face still showed the kindness. Upon greeting Naruto back, I left saying that I had something to finish up. Growing older i started to appeal to the Konohagakure Council, hoping to relieve their suspicion of me, but also resitute forgiveness of their shame upon the surviving members and the Village . At one of the meetings he actaully met Danzo himself, the Leader of the ANBU for Konohagakure. I knew that Itachi was a member of the Anbu before he defected. Upon growing up I only had a few people to trust, the high ranked members of Konohagakure wasnt one of them.

After the meeting I went to the library to find anything about Danzo. I learned things of his past, but none about him and Itachi. While continuing noticing that things have gotten diverse, since his studying and research would be at many hours of the day, resulting to walk home during the night, although when an Anbu member was ordered to take his documents as a thief, Danzo didnt expect Arashi to capture the man via Sharingan Hypnosis, although when questioned about Danzo,on my terms i didnt expect the Anbu member to loose his ability to talk by Danzo's fuinjutsu. When I took the captured Anbu member to Tsunade who in turn questioned Danzo not holding back about the tactic, Danzo in turn charged me with kidnapping an Anbu member ignoring the disrimination about the night in question after spending a few days in prison the charge was dropped by the Daimyo. Upon "celebrating" with my friends, I stayed at home for a few days meditating and thinking to himself. I was last seen talking with Naruto with a backpack, when questioned about it, I stated that I was going onto a mission hoping it would would set his mind straight, smiling so Naruto wouldn't be bothered until I was long gone from Konohagakure. I haven't been spotted much after then knowing if he was being watched since he has the Sharingan activated most of the time. I settled in a small village a few days stride from Konohagakure, most people know me as only Arashi.

Chapter 2: The Meeting

"Why do we have to do this i dont get it. Couldn't Konohamaru's team have this mission or something..." Naruto Uzumaki complained as he glied from branch to branch. Sakura who was being annoyed by her complaining quickly shushed him angrily, with Kakashi, Team 7 made their way through the forest, Lady Tsunade has sent them on a C-rank mission about a disturbence at a small village a few days stride from Konohagakure, the report says that a small empty building was destroyed by explosion, presumably by bandits as the village has trouble with theives.

Once they made their way into the village they soon found the broken building, they asked the neighbors, but no-one would speak directly to them shutting the door or window when they came to ask. They met up at an iin, all without much information about the explosion. As they walked around the village, a crow hawked at the visitors before flapping away. Unkown to them that was one of my hawks that is manipulated through the Sharingan. Getting up from the cold stone dome i was sitting upon i start to walk back into the village.

During my walk, Team Kakashi decided to do one more recon around the village, before resting for the night. The sky soon darked silently telling everyone that the night has started. Sakura who has travelled farther that the others muttered to herself for being so late. While running through the street, a black cloth with a redish tint caught her eye before it disappeared down an alley, she quickly stopped looking down the alleyway, she again saw the cloth taking a left turn down another pathway. Sakura soon followed her curiousty getting the best of her, but she was prepared drawing a kunai from her pouch. As she followed she saw the origin of the cloth as it wasnt a cloth, but actually a black cloak with red clouds, the signature of the Akatsuki, the man wearing it had to be at least 177.8cm tall. Sakura heard a sigh coming from the person in front of her. As the figure turned around, she couldnt help but stare into the infamous Sharingan, the person only stood taller than her so she had to look a bit up to look into the man's face.

Looking at the person he noticed a ring on his right ring finger, to her this confirmed her suspicions luckily she has her gloves on she took a more aggressive stance. "What are you doing here?" She asked sternly. Smirking after being caught by Sakura, I almost smiled by her question. "Taking a stroll" I replied keeping my voice steady. Sakura's eye widened in amazement as she reconized a voice she long though was gone. "A-arashi? Is that you?" The Kunai in her hand dropped to the ground clinging and clanging until it layed still. "Not bad, its been a while, blossom" Reaching out i used my middle and index finger to poke her head. Sakura looked more surpirsed as she was called by her old nickname. "W-what happened to you i thought you were dead?" Sakura more disturbed than angry. "I had some things to sort out. Disappearing was the best, I didnt want to drag you and Naruto into the dilema that would've been the horriable." I look at Sakura up and down almost smiling, but it fades when Sakura's hand formed into a fist and i slammed into a wall.

My eyes fade back into their oynx black, as Sakura steps closer a bit pissed off. "Do you think after not seeing you since the "mission" which you told me was a hoax, so you could leave Konohagakure and now you appear out of nowhere, and not even that but you have the nerve to start checking me out!" Sakura rants angry as she pulls her arm back for another punch which i smirk at becuase it only connects with the wall behind me as i put my arms around her, stealling a kiss from her lips.

A wide-eyed shocked Sakura suprised by the kiss soon becomes flustered when she not only returns the kiss, but when the person's body explodes into crows only a note is left, which is picked up then unfolded. It reads "_Your cute when angry, never change. We'll meet again soon ~Arashi" _Sadly this only angiers Sakura more denting the wall in front of her again. Scaring Naruto again by slamming the door behind her she walks into her room causing Naruto and Kakashi to wonder what happened. Leaning against the closed door she softly touches her lips blushing then gets angry that she's bothered by it.

Taking a shower to cool herself off she steps back into the room wearing a pink kimono that was laid out for her, she gives thanks for the food before eating silently. Naruto and Kakashi give a questioning look to each other before Kakashi speaks, "Find anything?". "Only a troublesome boy," Sakura says coldly while eating. Again Naruto and Kakashi look at each other then at Sakura before shrugging continuing to eat their meal.

After disappearing from Sakura, I hope that she didnt give him up, but trusts that she wouldnt because of the kiss. "I didn't kiss her to shut her up...well I did, but I meant the kiss" I chat to the crow on my arm as it looks unresponsive, I sigh unlocking the door to my apartment, shutting and relocking it behind me, I take off my cloak as the crow hops off my arm going into it's cage shutting the door itself. I hang the cloak into my closet taking off my shoes, shirts, and other items before going to sleep.

The Next Day


End file.
